Current methodology used to gather information during wide area surveillance includes performing a raster scan of a geographic area which is the subject of surveillance. Certain sub-regions of interest are then manually selected by an operator, and revisit rates are also manually assigned in order to re-scan the selected sub-regions at the identified revisit rates. Such surveillance methodology, however, can lead to inefficient time line usage and the production of a large amount of unnecessary data.
Accordingly, what is desired is a system and method for wide area surveillance that reduces the time spent collecting unnecessary or redundant data, and improves data collection within regions of interest. Such a system and method should be autonomous and not require operator intervention in order to designate revisit rates for sub-regions of interest.